Song-shot
by little-orange-book
Summary: Just something for fun, a series of one-shots of our favourite characters, based on songs and maybe a few other things. So enjoy.
1. Do you want to build a snow man?

(Song – Do you want to build a snow man- from the Disney film 'Frozen')

It was just a normal day at the Phantomhive manor. Bard had set fire to the kitchen; Finny had killed all the flowers and May-Rin had smashed a load of new and expensive imported plates, while Sebastian was busy saving the mansion from self imploding whileTakana drank his tea. Yes everything was fine until ….

"CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancée or as he liked to call her 'the blond headed monster', decided to crash through the doors for a surprise visit.

Having originally been taking a nap, till his senses woke him up telling him to hide, Ciel had now locked him self in his room, refusing to open the door. Despite all the blond girls attempts.

"**Ciel…?"**

**~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~KNOCK, KNOCK~**

"**Do you want to go get married?**

**I don't want to wait anymore**

**You know there's no one else but you**

**Open up the door**

**Lest start on them plans**

**We used to be best buddies**

**And now were not **

**I wish you would tell me why**

**Do you want to go get married?**

**Oh please let us get married"**

"GO AWAY ELIZABETH!"

"**Then I'll cry…."**

So deciding to wait till he either came out or let her in, she started crying, hoping he would feel guilty and let her in quicker.

After two hours and no sign of Ciel opening the door, Sebastian finally escorted her home. Ciel watched her leave from the window, sighing in relief.

Not long after that Ciel was called away on business from the queen, so it wasn't till months later that Elizabeth could finally come and visit (break in), shouting Ciel's name at the top of her lungs as she headed for the study room, where the Phantomhive heir spent most of his time.

Sebastian was just serving tea and cake to his young master, when Ciel, hearing his name, suddenly turned pale. "Sebastian! This is an order, stay in here, lock the door and do not let her in!"

With a smirk and a quick "Yes my lord", Sebastian locked the door just in time, as the sound of loud, running footsteps stopped just outside the study door.

"Ciel, it's Lizzy! I came to see you! 3"

**~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~KNOCK, KNOCK~**

"**Do you want to go get married?**

**In maybe spring or June**

**I think we should do something real cute**

**I even found your baby picture's for the walls! (awww so cute! 3)**

**Your mansions a little lonely**

**With all these empty rooms**

**I can't wait till we have kids!**

**1 or 2 or 3 or 4 or….."**

Ciel looked towards Sebastian, eyes wide with fear, "I'm scared. Did you hear that?"

"Milord, thinking about it will make it worse, Calm down" Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at the distress the young master felt.

Glaring at his butler's reaction, he said something he knew would also trouble the demon.

"Don't let her touch me! Or I'll get Grell on you."

Months passed in the same fashion. Elizabeth would visit (force her way in); Ciel would hide and send her home, only for it happen again the next day. During this time, she started to get the idea that Ciel wasn't happy with her around, that maybe…he didn't care as much about her as she did him.

Deciding she would ask him, if she could see him in person today, she once again made her way into his mansion and through the hall ways, then as she was turning to wards the study, she saw a quick glimpse of Ciel as he pulled Sebastian into the room and shut the door, once he caught sight of her.

She hesitated slightly, before knocking on the door.

**~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~**

"**Ciel…..**

**Please I know you're in there**

**I saw you and Sebastian run to hide**

**Dad said "have patience" **

**And I'm trying too**

**I'm still waiting for you**

**Just let me in**

**I get the feeling your not happy**

**Just know I love you**

**So what do you want to do? **

**Do you want to go get married?"**

Just as she turned to leave, the sound of the door opening made her look back. Seeing Ciel poke his head through the door, her eyes lit up with hope.

Until "No. I don't won't to get married. Go home" and with that the he was gone and the door locked.

Again...

And Elizabeth left crying.

Also, again…


	2. Nyan Cat

(Nyan Cat)

(Let's pretend that the characters of kuroshitsuji were blessed with electricity/internet/laptops, shall we. n_n)

Ciel was going to go insane.

But not from the kidnapping attempts, or his missions from the queen, or illness or from anything between all that and his self proclaimed mission of revenge. Nope. It was because of his number one butler, and demon, Sebastian. Why is that, when it was his job to protect his master? , might you ask… it was all because of one, small, thing.

Recently, Sebastian had discovered the 'wonders' of Nyan cat.

So now, all he ever did was play that bloody thing, over and over again.

After having put up with it for over 6hours, Ciel decided to end it.

So he stormed into Sebastian's room and grabbed hold of the laptop on which Sebastian was watching it on, and threw it on the ground, smashing it, before stomping on it so his butler couldn't fix it.

Ignoring the demons horrified face; he walked back out of the room, smirking at his victory.

However Sebastian was not pleased, and decided that a plan of his own revenge would be necessary.

~ The next morning~

Sebastian smiling to him self as he walked towards his masters' room, much earlier than he normally would, holding items of clothing in his hand. He could hardly suppress the laughter that wanted to escape at what he was planning.

Without knocking, he slipped inside Ciel's room, and went to wake him up.

A pair of sleepy eyes looked at him. "S-Sebastian? What are you doing? It's too early."

"Forgive me my lord, but I need to dress you immediately for something important, and it would be best for me to do so whilst you're tired and can't fight me"

Before Ciel could answer, he suddenly found himself outside in the garden dressed in his normal blue outfit; however there were new…accessories added to it as well.

A headband with cat ears on it, a tail attached to his belt and… a rainbow scarf?

"Sebastian what is the meaning of this? And why are we outside?!" Ciel shouted in both anger and embarrassment.

"You see Bochan, while I do not mind the work load you give me, or the occasional hits you deliver, or the constant effort of saving you when kidnapped, but what I do mind, is when you have not only forbidden me to keep a real cat, but then go and destroy the only other cat I love. So this is mealy punishment."

"What?!"

Suddenly Sebastian let out a loud whistle, before pulling out a brand new laptop, from seemingly no where.

The ground started shaking as Pluto began to run towards them, in his huge dog, having heard his self proclaimed master call him. Then, he stopped, and stared at Ciel. Once taken in his cat features, he began to charge.

Ciel seeing the huge dog heading for him, ran as fast as he could, shouting for his butler to help him.

Sebastian pressed play on the laptop and on came Nyan cat. His eyes glowing in amusment as he poorly attempted to not laugh, as he watched 'kitty' Ciel run all over. His rainbow scarf, trailing behind him….

"Sebastian help meeeeeee!"

"Say' Nyan' Bochan!"


	3. If you were gay

(Song: If you were gay – by Avenue Q)

Sitting down Ronald Knox, a young reaper new to the job sighed.

*Sigh~* "Damn it, all this over time. Will is such a tuff boss. It's not my fault that demon broke my amazing death scythe, (lawn-mowers are a perfect choice for weapon, ok!) Now I'm stuck going through Grell-Senpai's work as well as my own."

Sighing once more, he started going through the books of listed souls for the next month, only to be distracted when the door was suddenly thrown open and a reaper all in red came in, shouting and dancing around.

"HIIIIIIII RONALD!" was sung to him

"Hi Grell-Senpai" He muttered, still annoyed that he was doing _his_ work.

"Oh you'll never guess who I saw today, my dear old Bassy!" Grell's vision was suddenly filled with hearts as he pictured the handsome devil. "He was so cold and so demanding telling me to stop stalking him! And when he hit me- Oh my god! It was heaven" Grell wrapped his arms around himself, swooning as he smiled as if in a dream, "I think Bassy is starting to warm up to me"

"Senpai, I'm busy. I'm trying to do _our_ work"

"Aww, don't be jealous, I still think your cute" Grell winked at his young pupil.

"Senpai I'm not jealous. Why would I be?" Ronal asked frowning; he really didn't understand the red reaper sometimes. Maybe it was because he was going insane from worshiping the same colour every day?

Grell just placed his hands on his hip, in a typical manner. "Oh Please~, it's normal among the people in this job. You should be fine to talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about Grell- Sen-"

"Ronald, listen to me. Even if you fear you may not be as amazing as I, you should know its okay"

Ronald just looked at him blankly. Seriously what was the other getting at?

Grell seeing that he would have to explain just smiled, "You have so much to learn" he said as he twirled around before he stopped whilst pointing at the young one in front of him.

"**If you were gay, **

**It would be okay**

**I mean cause, hay!**

**It's obvious any~way~**

**So let it be, and just like me,**

**You should feel free to say **

'**Guess what I'm gay!' "**

"**But I'm not gay!" **Ronald shouted with a slight blush on his cheeks. Senpai could be so embarrassing! "Please, I really need to work…"

Grell paid him no mind as he continued, smiling and dance around as he always does.

"**If you were queer, **

**I'd still be here, (**"Senpai stop")

**Year after year, **("Grell!")

**And teach you, all sorts of trick's **(Grell winked) ("Ahhhh!")

**And I know that you, **("What?")

**Already accept me too, **("And?")

**And everyone who works here? Guess what, their gay~"**

"**But I'm not gay!" **Ronald was really trying to ignore this, but he couldn't help it.

"**Now if only Bassy, would love me too **("Please Will, forgive me!")

**But until then, it's a tie between Will and You~ " **(Senpai! Don't get me involved!" **"Why not?"**)

"**If you were gay, I'd shout 'finally!' **("I AM BUSY WORKING")

**And here I'd stay **("Work work work")

**I won't let you get away! **("Noooo~)

**You can count on meeeee~**

**Because you seeee~ **

**Everyone in this job is this way,**

**We will show you the way**

**We were just born this way**

**So let's go out, and get you a hunky man!**

"**You're gay~!**

"**I'M NOT GAY!"**

"**If you were gay!"**

"**Aghhhhhhh!"** Ronald just closed his eye as he used his covered his ears, trying to block anything else the other was saying. He bet Will sent Grell to him to punish/embarrass him.

'I swear, I won't ever break my weapon, or question Will's glasses ever again' He thought.

Inside he was crying.


	4. Can't hug every cat

(Cant hug every cat)

Ciel, having been bored of paper work, had decided to explore the lower halls of his manor, where the servant's quarters were, since they were busy doing their jobs, none of them would get in his way.

Although, after having been lost for around an hour, it turns out it was just as boring down here as his work was. Thinking maybe he should search for the kitchen for where his butler hid his sweets, saying that 'he should cut down or he'll get fat, and no Phantomhive butler should have to roll their master around', (who the hell does he think he is!) when walking past one of the rooms he could hear crying. Curious he opened the door and….

The Earl could never have expected such a terrifying sight…..

Sitting in front of his laptop was Sebastian…crying? Not just a few tears, but full out sobbing, wailing, snot and tears crying, his face red from it all.

' .God' He thought, nervously taking a few steps towards the, err…demon.

"S-Sebastian, what's wrong, why are you?"

Looking towards the voice of his young master, it took him a moment to recognise him through the waterfall of tears. But once he did he threw himself at him, holding him close as he continued to sob.

"Oh B-Bochan, never had I seen such suffering t-till now. Not only that, but I- I too suffer the same fate! Why Bochan, WHY?!"

Ciel had no idea what was going on, but it wanted it to stop right now. Please.

"What are you on about?"

Sebastian moved away but never letting go of his hold, looked into his masters' one blue eye.

"It was never pointed out to me till now. Such a cruel fate it is!" Seeing Ciel didn't understand, he tried to explain, rubbing away his tears. "Well master y-you know I-"

"Yes?"

"**I love cats; I love every kind of cat. I just want to hug all them, but I c-can't, can't hug every cat." **After saying this, the tears immediately came back. "**I'm sorry I'm thinking about cats again."**

"What brought this on?"

"**I really love all cats! **This woman feels the same way Bochan!" Sebastian shouted, pointing to the video he had just watched. Ciel felt his mind shatter once he realised what his butler had been watching.

"For the love of- , a perfect butler in every way, until you add in a cat, why?" Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Bochan…"

"What" He asked sighing

"**Think about how many don't have a home, and how I should have them" **

"No"

"**But think about how cute they are….and how their ears …and the whiskers …and the nose!" **Cue float-y hearts around Sebastian as he pictures it all.

"Again, no Sebastian"

"**I just love them. And I want them. And I want them in a basket, and I want little bowties."**

"Never"

"**I just love them and I want them to be on a rainbow and in my bed and I just want us to roll all around"**

"Excuse me?"

"**To roll all around"**

'The fuck!' Ciel thought, mentally face palming

Sebastian continued to cry, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket to blow his nose on. **"I'm sorry, I'm getting emotional"**

"And I have cat allergies. So forget about them." Moving out of his butlers hold, he made his way to leave, ignoring the demons shouts. He really, really, needed them sweets now.

"But Bochan the cats!"

"NO Sebastian."

"But-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO, YOU STUID DEMON. THERE WILL BE NO CATS!"

"I- I'll make you cake…"

…

…

"Maybe just the one, but if it ever leaves your room, I swear I will find away to kill you!"


	5. Call me maybe

(Song: Call me maybe, by Carly Rae Jepson)

Having just returned from a mission for the queen, Ciel made his way to his study only to stop out side the door after hearing the sound of something crashing to the floor. Knowing Sebastian was close by if he needs him, he decided to slowly open the door and check out what or who was inside.

The sight it revealed was a blond kid, around his age, with blond hair, blue eyes, and a ridicules purple outfit, sprawled out on the floor, with piles of his documents scattered around, and the window open wide.

He had never met the intruder before, he knew who he was, as one of his business associates had given him his name and a description of what he looked like.

"Trancy, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here, and entering in this manner?!" He growled out, furious that the other had the nerve to try and sneak into his home.

Alois jumped up, brushing away at any dust that might be on him (but there was none, because Sebastian is one hell of a butler), before turning to him and smiling. Ciel only then just noticed that the other was holding onto a weapon. Preparing him self to call for his trusty demon, he was left dumb founded when the brat started….singing!

"**I got this butler called Claude,**

**He saved me when he was bored,**

**Didn't want to die so we made,**

**A contract on my tongue,**

**Then with a gleam in his eye,**

**He told me why Luka died,**

**Said it was your butlers fault,**

**So now you're in my way,**

**Came to your manor,**

**Sneaked in, through the window,**

**Didn't think, you would notice,**

**But I just came here to tell ya'….**

**Hay, I just met you,**

**I need to kill you,**

**Don't make a sound now,**

**And please die for me,**

**This will be my revenge**

**On your butler,**

**So get your sword out,**

**And don't fight dirty,**

**Hay don't give me that look,**

**I'm not crazy? (**At this point Ciel, called Sebastian to get rid of the moron)

**Don't call your butler,**

**He'll want to beat me,**

**I'm supposed to kill you,**

**Not the other way round,**

**On second thought I,**

**Might try again later…"**

Having spotted Sebastian enter the room, Alois quickly dived out the window he had come through. Due to injuries from the fall, it would be a while before he bothered the Phantomhive manor again.

(A few months later)

Due to Claude trying to steal Ciel away after tasting his blood, the two demons were curently locked in a fierce battle in the middle of no where. Meanwhile, Ciel who had been watching the fight, got bored by it all, and started to walk home when the blond from before jumped out from the bushes. Mentality he sighed, asking himself 'why did he attract the weirdo's?'

He couldn't get a single word out before the Trancy brat was at it again, continuing from before.

"**Hay look its me yet again,**

**Bet you thought last time was the end,**

**Your butler scared me away,**

**But now he's not around,**

**Don't see why your soul is so good,**

**Claude couldn't believe it was real,**

**You stole my butler from me,**

**And now I'm really mad,**

**Both demons want you,**

**And I'm alone again now,**

**You won't get away,**

**With this 'cause I'm going to kill you,**

**Hay don't forget me,**

**I'll be the last thing,**

**That you'll see alive,**

**That makes me happy,**

**How many times I've,**

**Pictured this moment,**

**This is goodbye now,**

**Bad luck Phantomhive,**

**So say your preys now,**

**Cause this is the end,**

**Looks like I won now,**

**Isn't that a pity?**

**I know lots other guys,**

**Had wanted to kill you,**

**But your life is mine now,**

**My revenge will be over!**

**Before you came into my life, it wasn't so bad, **

**Claude was all I had, so it wasn't that bad **

**After you came into my life you made so mad, I hope you know that, you made me so, so sad…"**

Alois fell to his knees as tears ran down his face. He started to shout looking up to the sky…

"**Oh Claude why'd you leave me,**

**I really loved you,**

**You were my highness,**

**So come back to me!"**

It was at that moment, Sebastian, having won his fight, dropped down behind Alois, hitting him on the head, causing him to fall unconscious.

"My apologies, my lord, for taking so long"

Ciel sighed in relief. "Thank god, I couldn't take another minuet of that brats singing. Take me home at once."

Scooping up his young master in his arms, he started running in the direction of home.

"Yes my lord"


	6. Not while I'm around

(Song: Not while I'm around- from Tim Burton's, 'Sweeny Todd')

It was easy to forget that the Young Earl was only a child still, what with running a company, plus the side work he completes as the Queens Watchdog. But that was indeed the case.

There were only certain times that you could see him act his age though. When he was eating sweets, sleeping, having a nightmare, or playing with that stuffed bunny he had hidden and thought no one knew about. Unfortunately, since the incident with Ash/Angela, his nightmares had increased. It was a night such as this that it could be seen, as the young lord awoke from a nightmare, crying in fear from both the images in his head, and the current storm going on out side.

Gently knocking on the door, Sebastian walking in holding a candle, which he then placed on the bedside table as he moved to sit on the edge of the king sized bed. He couldn't help the slight smile at the sight of his master wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

"Young master, are you alright? Do you need me to fetch you anything?" He asked gently, not wanting to startle the boy.

Ciel poked his head out from his makeshift nest, trying his best to hide how frightened he was by glaring. "O-of course not. I am not a child, you may-"He was cut off by a practically loud clap of thunder, causing him to let out a small cry, before he ducked his head back down. His whole body was now lightly shaking. "Sebastian, this is an order. Stay with me till I fall a sleep."

"Yes my lord" Taking of his shoes, as well as his jacket, Sebastian slipped into the bed and pulled Ciel into his arms so he was resting against his chest.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel asked, mismatched eyes looking at the demons face.

"This will help you feel safe and warm, Bochan. Sleep now, I will look after you."

"I already told you, I'm not a –"

More thunder and he was suddenly clutching onto Sebastian's top, while he buried his face into his butlers neck.

Sebastian kept one arm wrapped around Ciel's waist while the other gently ran through his hair, in a calming gesture, to help ease him back to sleep.

"Hush now my lord, you're tired and need your rest. You're safe now."

Humming softly at first, he began to sing, his voice soft and smooth as Ciel began to grow tired once more.

"**Nothing's gonna harm you,**

**Not while I'm around,**

**Nothing's gonna harm you Bochan,**

**Not while I'm around,**

**Traitors are prowling every where, now a day's,**

**I'll slowly kill them, **

**In my most,**

**Demonic ways,**

**No ones going to hurt you**

**No ones going to dare,**

**Others can desert you, not to worry,**

**Call me I'll be there,**

**Angles will charm you with a smile,**

**For a while,**

**But in time,**

**Nothing can harm you, **

**Not while I'm around"**

Ciel moved closer to Sebastian, eyes slowly opening and closing as he was being drawn to sleep, thanks to Sebastian's voice. Even the storm was forgotten as he listened to his butler sing.

Lifting his head just enough so he could see Sebastian's face, "You won't let someone else hurt me will you?" He asked, voice just above a whisper, as he showed this small amount of weakness.

"Not to worry, my lord. Whether they are smart or dumb, I swear I won't let your next opponent touch you let alone try, or what kind of butler would I be? I promise this, I won't ever lie to, unlike some."

Ciel, happy with his answer rested his head on the demons chest, eyes closing as he felt the pull into darkness as he listened to the steady beat of Sebastian's heart, and felt the gentle movements of his fingers running through his hair.

Sebastian continued his actions as he began to sing once more

"**Nothings gonna harm you,**

**Not while I'm around,**

**Nothings gonna harm you young lord,**

**Not while I'm around,**

**Nightmares may scare you for a while,**

**But no fear,**

**I'll be here,**

**Nothings gonna harm you,**

**Not while I'm around"**

Seeing Ciel had now fallen back to sleep, Sebastian carefully, moved away and off the bed. He pulled the covers up over up till they rested under Ciel's chin, before he placed a soft kiss on his forehead, eyes full of warmth and affection as he saw a small smile appear on the young masters face.

Picking up the candle he walked over and opened the door, then looked back, smiling.

"Good night, Bochan"

Then blowing out the candle, he left.


	7. Viva La Vida

**(Song: Viva La Vida- Coldplay)**

Claude sighed as he made his way to his room, in the servant quarters of the Trancy mansion. Once there he lay on the bed and began to replay the day out in his head. His master had been a no good brat the entire time, Hanna couldn't stop her eye from bleeding, causing a mess everywhere she went, and the triplets kept on whispering. Everyday was the same, and it was so very tiring that he, the great spider demon, had been reduced to a mere butler to a soul that, even though would still fill his tummy for a good while, was not one he thought high enough quality for him to have to act in this manner.

He missed his freedom, as he thought back to how things were before

'**I used to roam the world,**

**Humans would die when I gave the word,**

**Now in the morning I wait alone,**

**For orders I must follow'**

The sound of his name brought him out of his thoughts as he sighed once more, before he headed for his masters room. It would be a long night…

The next day, Claude found himself working in the garden. Looking around at such a peaceful area, alive with flowers and small animals, he felt a rise of distain. How better it would look if the place was scattered with bodies and blood.

A number of small birds landed on his shoulder, causing him to frown. Had he lost so much of his demonic aura during his time under the contract, that even innocent little birds no longer feared him?

If only he was not tied down. He would give humans and animals alike, a reason to be terrified.

It never used to be like this….

'**I used to roll the dice,**

**Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes,**

**Listen as they cried and screamed,**

"**Please don't kill me, I'll do anything",**

**I used to enjoy, being free,**

**Now a contract is bound to me,**

**And I discovered that my masters soul,**

**Was missing something,**

**What could it be?'**

He remembered how he was summoned, about the orders he agreed to follow. His master trusted him, but he should know better than that. He was a demon after all.

What a foolish child he was stuck with, how helpless, how naive.

'**I heard my master calling out to me,**

"**Call me your highness not majesty,**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield, **

**My missionaries in a foreign field",**

**Although though I know what you want from me,**

**I must admit that I've never,**

**I've never said an honest word,**

**And that was when you ruled my world.'**

Things had changed recently.

Since being introduced to the Earl Phantomhive, one his soul was returned to him, and convincing the Trancy brat that it was Sebastian he needed to get revenge on, they had now entered into a fierce battle. Demon vs. Demon, while unknowingly, their masters were also fighting.

So it came a great shock, when both rushed to their sides, having felt they were in danger, only to be greeted with the sight of the two young humans, one slightly wounded, the other bleeding all over the floor with a hole in the stomach.

Claude tried to move Phantomhive away from his master, only to be slapped around the face, blood marks left behind. Not being able to help him self, he swiped some of the blood onto his finger and tasted it.

Heaven

It was so good. A taste he could only dream of and he wanted it. No, needed it. He looked down at his own master, as he wrapped his arms around his leg, in disgust.

How could he want that after that small taste of perfection?

The contract no longer mattered. He would get the soul he wanted.

No matter what it took…

In the end he killed his master and placed his soul in a ring. This was the key to getting his way.

'**It was the reawakening of Phantomhive,**

**Blew down the doors to let me in,**

**Ever since that small taste of blood,**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become,**

**Kidnapping and half drowning,**

**Anything to get my way,**

**Looking at my master I thought,**

**Why should I just settle for him?**

**For Phantomhive's soul I'm willing,**

**Just for a taste, I'd do anything,**

**I'll be his mirror, his sword and shield, **

**His missionaries in a foreign field,**

**For some reason I can't explain,**

**Trancy's soul still call's my name,**

**But it's much too late,**

**He no longer, rules my world.'**

It had all been for nothing.

The plan had failed on his half and he could only watch as things played out.

Alois soul, while in Ciel's body had made a contract to Hanna. Then he had to fight Sebastian to the death, at his ex-masters wishes.

The Trancy brat wanted him to win for his sake, out of love. He had no plans to win for anything other than a meal that unfortunately the blond could not offer him.

However, it didn't matter. The fight ended with him impaled on a demon sword. But as he could feel the life leave him, Alois's soul continued to speak to him. Told him how they would be together, along with Luka and Hanna and how Ciel would be come something other than human.

Claude, would have smiled if he had the strength. Thanks to the Trancy child, Sebastian would never get the meal he wanted, would come to hate the master he protected and cared for, and the Earl would never die. Was trapped in a life he did not want, and would be hated by the demon he had come to love.

He had misjudged the blond brat. He was much more devious and wicked than he had thought. How stupid he was, to have destroyed such a being.

He had never had regrets in his life, but in his last few moments, that was one thing he did regret.

With what little breath he still had, he looked up at the sky and tried to speak the name of the one person he should have truly served. But it was much too late, as the light left his eyes and only the bloody shell of his body remained.

'**As I lay here slowly dying,**

**I can sense your soul still crying,**

**Watching how your plan has turned out,**

**You were more worthy that I first thought of,**

**I wish our contract was still in place,**

**Once more I wish I could say your name,**

**I was such a fool,**

**I should have let you rule my world'**


End file.
